The Perfect Immortal
by God of Ninjutsu
Summary: Long ago, my mother and grandmother discovered the power of magic. When my mother learned she wasn't going to survive giving birth to me, she sought to leave me with a gift, she performed a spell that would give me, strength, speed, agility, healing, and an immunity to everything that could potentially kill me, she made me a perfect Immortal. Hybrid Naruto x Rebekah x Katherine


A full moon could be seen in the nights sky, as it's rays of light lit up a clearing. Everything was peaceful before a blur speed through a clearing, followed by 18 more. As the first blur was a 16 year old man with blood red hair, wearing nothing but Anbu style pants, and combat boots, the man rushed through the trees before he jumped over a ravine and landed on the other side in a crouch, the other 18 blurs stopped at the edge of the other side as the man stood up streight and looked over his shoulder allowing for those chasing him to see his amber yellow eyes with there black sclera, before he rushed into the forest

"Jiraiya-sama, did you see his eyes?" a man named Asuma asked in shock

"Yes, I did. We found him. We found Naruto." Jiraiya said as he looked to the Konoha 12 along with their sensei's

Hybrid

16 years ago a woman named Kushina Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki daughter of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the first chakra user learned that she wasn't going to survive child birth, she and her semi-immortal mother were able to use a power they called magic, Kushina who was pregnant with the child of a Minato Namikaze a man with the ability to turn into a wolf at will, used her power to create a unique spell with her mothers help, the spell would make her child invulnerable to everything, it would also make him faster, stronger, he would be able to heal instantanuously, his reflexis would be second to none, and his senses would be the best. (Think of it as a mixture of Qetsiyah's and Esther's Immortality spell. Naruto's as immortal as Silas was, and as strong, and fast as the Originals are.)

Performing the spell while she was still pregant, Kushina, had her mother go around and place a seal on each of the biju when they were in the process of being resealed so that when her biju the Kyuubi was sealed in her son each biju's power would be taken from them permanently, and given to Naruto.

On the night of her sons birth, a masked man extracted the kyuubi from her, and her husband Minato went to get it back leaving her there to deliever her baby alone. When her son was born she and her mother who arrived at the last moment were exstatic the first werewolf/vampire hybrid was born, after Kushina said her last words to her baby boy she passed away, and Minato appeared and sealed the Kyuubi into his son before each and every jinchurriki dropped to the ground unconsious as their biju faded from existeance and Naruto vanished from Konohagakure along with his grandmother.

With Naruto

Naruto walked into the woods before he reachd the top of a waterfall and jumped down before he entered the cave behind it, that housed a large house. The world had been in the 4th Shinobi war for about 5 years now, and the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, as well as the Shinobi Alliance were all after him as it was discovered by the summoning clans that he held the power of all the biju.

Naruto sighed "It's almost time to end this war." he said "Soon chakra, and the Shinobi life will be but a distant memory."

"It's about time you got ready to do what you were destined to do." a female voice said, causing Naruto to smile

Looking to his right Naruto smiled at his grandmother, and walked over to her and pecked her on the cheek "You shouldn't be up." he said

"I'm fine, I can rest when I'm dead." Kaguya said

Naruto frowned "Why did you create a cure for yourself? Looks what's happening to you, your body is trying to catch up to your age."

"It's my time to join your mother and grandfather in the afterlife." Kaguya said "My first two children were dissapointments, they were so compassionate couldn't see that the world wasn't just black or white, but your mother was just like me, I loved her and your father with all my heart."

Kaguya placed her hand on Naruto's cheek "Make me a cure, I wish to take it and die with you as well." he said

"No." Kaguya said "Your mothers and I had dream for you to live on forever, so we made you invulnerable to everything, we thought could do you harm. The gift of immortality is the best and only thing your mother could give you."

"So what do I do for eternity?" Naruto asked

"Whatever you want." Kaguya said smiled "But as your grandmother I forbid you to ever find a way to become mortal."

Naruto nodded before he hugged his grandmother and rested his chin on her head "You'll be fine, Naruto. Even though we can't speak to you, or you can't see us, we will always be here for you." Kaguya said as a tear streamed down Naruto's face

"I know." Naruto whispered kissing the top of her head before he felt her slump against him, and he heard her heartbeat stop "I love you grandmother." Naruto said as he laid her on the couch and sat there before he heard

"The scent ends here, with all the water around we won't be able to find him."

Looking up Naruto sensed the entire Shinobi alliance, and a few miles away he could sense the Akatsuki, before he stood up and walked out of his home

After a few moments a shout of "There he is!"

"Naruto your coming with us!" a voice shouted before screams of terror were heard,

Present

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he looked around to see he was in his room, with two heads on his chest, and another two on his shoulders, before he sighed and laid back down "That dream again, 6 millennia have passed, and that night is still fresh in my head." he thought before he gently sat up and got out of bed, and the four women he was with remained asleep, as he made his way to his bathroom and hopped into the shower.

After his shower Naruto went on about his morning routine before he walked out of the bathroom in a towl to see his guests were up and he sped outside to the balcony and saw them getting ready to leave "Going somewhere girls?" he asked looking at them

"We have to get home and get ready for the award ceremony." Scarlet Johansson said

"Will you be there?" Alyssa Milano asked

"Nope, got plans." Naruto said "Can I get a kiss goodbye? Who knows when we will see eachother again."

Scarlet, and Alyssa, Kate Beckinsale, and Jessica Biel, appeared in front of him using their vamp speed and they all shared a long passionate kiss with Naruto, before they smiled at each other before the girls left.

Smiling Naruto walked into the kitchen and made himself some pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. While Naruto was eating his phone rung, getting his attention, wiping his mouth, and hands on a napkin he answered his phone "Hello?" he asked

"Hello, Naruto listen I may need your help." a female voice said

"Abby, we talked about this. You abandoned your daughter, we have nothing to talk about." Naruto said

"This is about Bonnie." Abby said before she started to plead with her ancestor "Please she may need your help."

"With what?" Naruto asked

"A couple of days ago Bonnie found me, and told me she needed help with something, it turns out the Originals are in town and she may need protection." Abby said "And we just released a woman from a sealed coffin, before she knocked us out, and dissapeared."

"Alright, I'll be there in a while." Naruto said before he hung up the phone, and sighed "Looks like I'm going back to Virginia."

Finishing his food, Naruto washed his dishes and put on a longsleeved grey shirt, and a pair of grey of Air Jordans, before he walked out into the back to his large garage, and walked passed his collection of exotic, muscel, and luxury cars to the back wall, and placed his hand on the scanner and the entire wall rolled up showing a large room filled with all types of money, walking toward the american money Naruto materalized a duffel bag, before he put $60,952,221 inside the bag, and watched as the space was refilled the exact amount he had taken.

Walking out of the secret room Naruto headed for his Lomborghini, as the wall came back down, before he got inside and sped out of the garage and drove off getting started on his 6 hr 55 min drive from New York to Mystic Falls inwardly hoping there wasn't going to be traffic.

Mystic Falls, Virginia

**Hospital **

Matt Donovan stood in the hallway when Elena Gilbert walked toward him coming from her gaurdian Alaric's hospital room "How's Mr. Saltzman?" he asked

"Resigned to spending the night in observation, so long as I promise to change the locks on the house." Elena said before they walked down the hallway "So I talked to Bonnie earlier. She and her mom are fine. Have you talked to Caroline?"

"Yeah, she's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be." Matt said getting a nod from Elena before he asked "Any word on who's behind these attacks?"

"No, Sheriff Forbes said there's no real suspects at all." Elena said

**Outside **

"How are you dealing with everything? I mean, you keep getting dragged into all of this." Elena asked as they walked

"Honestly... I'm kind of lucky, the only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow, is showing up for my shift at the grill." Matt replied

"Thank you, for everything today, really." Elena said appreciatively

"Get home safe." Matt said before he moved toward his truck

"Thanks." Elena called out to him before she sighed and got into her car, as she was putting on her seatbelt she saw Matt drive off, before she started her car and backed out hitting something in the process "What?" she asked herself

Elena got out of the car and checked the back of her car to see nothing there, tensing Elena turned around only for Elena to run into Rebekah Mikaelson "Drive much?" Rebekah asked

"Rebekah." Elena gasped before Rebekah grabbed her and pushed her up against the car

"Surprised? You drove a dagger through my chest, Elena. It hurt." Rebekah growled before she vamped out and moved to bite Elena who was about to defend herself but her oldest brother Elijah appeared, stopping Rebekah "Elijah." Rebekah said as Elijah held her against the car

"Leave." Elijah ordered before he let go of Rebekah who stepped forward "Are you challenging me?" he asked smirking

"You're pathetic. Both of you." Rebekah said before she sped off, as Elijah sighed before he looked to Elena who was looking around and said

"Well... I believe we have a little catching up to do."

**Next Day**

**Gilbert House**

Elena was in the kitchen with putting up cleaning materials as Damon Salvatore, and his little brother Stefan stood looking at her "It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." she said

"As in the Original Witch?" Stefan asked

"What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." Damon asked

"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus." Elena said

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan said

"Well, not anymore... at least not according to Elijah." Elena replied

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." Stefan said before he started to pace

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asked

"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." Elena said before the doorbell rung "I believe him." she said before she went to the door and opened it, when she saw an envelope on her doorstep

"What is it?" Damon asked

"It's an invitation. "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration." Elena read aloud

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon asked

"Wait, there's a note on the back. "Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther." Elena read looking up to the boys

**Klaus's Mansion**

Rebekah was getting her nails done, while her elder brothers Finn and Kol were getting fitted for a suit, while Elijah was polishing his shoes when Kol who was looking in the mirror as he put on his blazer spoke to Rebekah "Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am."

"Ah Kol, you know I can't be compelled." Rebekah said as Finn grinned, before their half brother Niklaus walked in

"You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!" Klaus said walking over to Rebekah

"Here we go." Rebekah said looking up at him, as Kol sat on the arm of a chair and looked on

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus threatened

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol asked

Klaus turned to Kol and said "Oh, go back to staring at yourself."

"And who are you, my father?" Kol asked

"No, Kol, but you're in my house." Klaus replied

Kol stood up and stepped forward before he said "Then perhaps we should go outside." the two of them glare at each other

"I wish I could say this is surprising, but it's not." a voice said from the doorway everyone looked to see Naruto leaning against the door causing them to look at him in complete shock

"N-Naruto?" Rebekah asked standing up

"The one and only." Naruto said before he looked to another doorway as Esther stood there looking at him in shock "You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Elijah asked as he and his siblings looked to their mother

"The spell that turned you into vampires. I got from Naruto." Esther said

The Original's eyes widened before they looked to Naruto "So your like us?" Kol asked

"Well, I'm more like Niklaus." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Finn asked only for Naruto to allow his hybrid features to appear causing them to look at him in shock

"I've been on this earth for 16,000,000 years my mother and grandmother where the first two women to use magic, and my father was the first werewolf, when my mother found out that she wasn't going to be able to survive childbirth she created a spell that would give me an immunity to everything that she thought would do me harm, and it would also make me faster, stronger, I'm able to heal instantanuously, my reflexis are second to none, and my senses are the best out there."

"But we saw you age." Klaus said

"Oh yes." Naruto said with a nod before to the shock of everyone Naruto shrunk down to a 5 year old, "I'm able to control my age, along with a lot of other tricks." Naruto said in his 5 year old voice before his body aged back into that of a 18 year old "I was going to tell you all this, but when I returned to the village you all were gone."

"How long have you been here?" Esther asked as her children took in what they just learned about the best friend they thought they abandoned when they didn't turn him so he could live on forever alongside them, only to find out he was already an immortal from the getgo

"Got here last night, from New York." Naruto said as he sat down on the couch before he glanced to Rebekah who was walking out of the room, and looked to the others who nodded and faster than they could follow he was gone,

Naruto appeared in front of Rebekah who was at the top of the stairs as she was heading to her room "You hate me." Naruto said

"No, why would I hate you? My fiancee who I grew up with, has always been a immortal hybrid, and I thinking that I abandoned you to die a human death, instead of turning you, could only fine a little releif for the hollow feeling in my chest with unworthy men over the centuries." Rebekah said as her eyes grew tearful "Did you miss me? Did you ever think of me?"

"Of course I did." Naruto said softly

"Then why didn't you seak me out?" Rebekah asked

"I did. In 1114 A.D Italy, I found you with a hunter named Alexander and I learned you were to marry him; I wished for your happiness and left. In the late 1600's you Niklaus, and Elijah were unconsious in your home, which was burning down to the ground, I put the three of you on a ship, and led Mikael away from the three of you. In the early 1900 I found you again and I was going to approach you but you were with Marcellous Gerard."

Rebekah looked at Naruto in shock "I've always been there Rebekah, but watching you with other men, I've had to hold myself back on multiple occasions from ripping them to peices. After all this time, I still love you." Naruto said before Rebekah kissed him passionately

Later

Rebekah and Naruto walked into the Mystic Grill, Naruto had told her how he would be happy if they were to pick up where they left off, since before she and her siblings were turned they were in the process of getting there own place.

As they walked into the grill to give an invititation to some boy named Matt, on the request of Esther to show that the siblings would play nice with the locals when Rebekah saw Elena, and Caroline Forbes and they walked over "Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second it happened. And now I don't hear about this til now, and from somebody else."

"I'm sorry. It's just I, I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that it just used to be so much easier." Elena said to her friend

"Careful Caroline. It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back." Rebekah said getting the twos attention and they saw her with a gorgeous man

"What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals." Elena said abit snobbishly

"Get over yourself Elena. It's not all about you." Rebekah replied before she pecked Naruto on the lips and walked over to Matt

"You might not want to antagonize her." Naruto said looking over to Rebekah

"Do you know what she is?" Elena asked

"Or cource I do, I'm the one who gave her mother the spell to turn her into what she is." Naruto said with a smirk as Caroline's and Rebekah's eyes widen "So your the latest doppelganger. Hmm. Isobel didn't tell me she had a daughter."

"You knew Isobel?" Elena asked

"Of cource I did, after all, I am her ancestor." Naruto said before Rebekah came back and took his arm "Ready to go?" Naruto asked getting a nod from his her

"See you at the ball." Rebekah said before she, and Naruto walked away

Later

Klaus' Mansion

Music was playing by a band, while everyone walked around mingling, when Damon walked over to Carol with a glass of wine "Hello Carol." he said giving her a glass

Carol took the glass and said "Hello."

"Hanging out with your new besties?" Damon asked

"I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile." Carol said

"Hmm, Well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from." Damon said smiling

"I'm trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it." Carol replied before Kol walked over

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." Kol said

"Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" Damon said introducing himself as he held up his hand

"I've meet alot of people, and you don't particularly stand out." Kol said before he walked off as Damon glared after him before he saw Elena walk in

"Excuse me, Carol." he said before he walked off

Elena looked around before she saw Stefan walk over to her "What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"I could ask you the same thing." Stefan said before Damon came over

"Surprise, surprise. Nice tux." Damon said to Stefan before he turned to Elena "You're not supposed to be here."

"Well, I am. And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants. So, shall we?" Elena replied before they both escorted her into the ball

Naruto was in the dining hall, talking to Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah the four were laughing about something he said before Klaus noticed that Caroline had entered the room before he walked over to meet her "Good Evening." Klaus greeted

Caroline looked at Klaus and sighed "I need a drink." she said before she walked off, as Klaus looked after her and smiled

Naruto seeing the interaction said "Looks like Nik, has a crush." before he looked to Elijah "What about you Elijah, do you have a love interest?"

"Don't start." Elijah said taking a sip fron his wine as Naruto smiled

Finn walked up to Elena who was at the bar, before he lifted up two glasses of wine "Elena Gilbert, I presume? I'm Finn Mikaelson." he introduced himself as he gave Elena a glass "You're here to see my mother."

"Is she here?" Elena asked

"Her request did not include your friends." Finn said

"They're protecting me. You may not know but your mother's already tried to kill me once." Elena replied

"If you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone." Finn said

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." they heard Elijah say

"Excuse me." Finn said before he walked away

Moments Later

The Original family members were on the staircase with a glass in their hand as Esther walked down the stairs as Elijah addressed the crowd "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

"Do you see who I see?" Damon asked Stefan as he looked at Esther

"Oh, yeah." Stefan said

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah said as everyone walked toward the Ball room, while

Ballroom

Everyone was dancing the waltz, as Damon complimented Elena "You look stunning, if it isn't obvious."

"Thank you." Elena said

Caroline and Klaus were dancing together "I'm glad you came." Klaus said

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice." Caroline replied

"I heard about your father." Klaus said

"Don't. Seriously." Caroline said seriously

"Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress." Klaus said

"I didn't have anything to wear." Caroline replied

"And the bracelet i gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?" Klaus asked only for Caroline to shake her head smiling lightly "You know, you're quite the dancer." Klaus said

"Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline replied

"I know." Klaus said smirking

"Who is that, guy, that Rebekah's dancing with?" Caroline asked as Klaus looked over to Naruto and Rebekah

"That's Naruto, my bestfriend, and Rebekah's fiancee from when we were human." Klaus said

"So was he the first person you guys turned?" Caroline asked

"Nope, we just reunited this morning, we all thought he died a natural death." Klaus said

"So what's the deal with you and Elena?" Naruto asked as he danced with Rebekah

"I trusted her, and she stabbed me in the back, literally." Rebekah said before she remembered something "I heard what you said to them earlier."

"Which part?" Naruto asked

"The part where you were Isobel's ancestor. This Isobel person is Elena's real mother isn't she."

"Yes." Naruto said

"How is it possible for you to have kids?"

"Since I'm never had to die to become what I am, I was born this way." Naruto said

"How many kids have you had?" Rebekah asked

"6." Naruto answered immediately

Elena and Damon were still dancing, before Damon twirled her around and she was suddenly in Stefan's arms, before they danced together "Hmm. He dances, and I didn't even have to beg." Elena said

"Well Mayor Lockwood dragged me out here. Couldn't exactly say no." Stefan replied "Took you about 30 seconds to put Damon in a mood."

"He's just looking out for me." Elena said

"I think he needs to figure out that you can look out for yourself." Stefan replied

"I need to talk to you." Elena said

"Ok, so talk." Stefan said

"Not here." Elena said before they left the dance floor, while Rebekah and Damon were dancing.

"Stop staring. It's creepy." Damon said to Rebekah who was looking at Caroline while she danced with Naruto

"Of course she looks beautiful. Nik gave her everything she's wearing." Rebekah said

"Well, you're no dog yourself." Damon said

Rebekah raised an eyebrow "Was that supposed to be a compliment?" she asked

"Heh. You tried to kill Elena last night. You don't get compliments." Damon said

"Caveman." Rebekah said

"Where is Elena?" Damon asked

Outside

"If Esther is secretly on our side, we need to know. But I can't get to her with two bodyguards." Elena said

"Why are you telling me this?" Stefan asked

"Because Damon won't let me anywhere near her without protection. And you care about killing Klaus more than you care about anything. So…" she paused as she saw Stefan's expression change "What, am I wrong?" he asked

"No, you're not wrong. What do you need me to do?" Stefan asked

"Make sure that I can get into that room with Esther. Alone." Elena said

"You sure you can do this?" Stefan asked

"I can do this." Elena said seriously before she started to walked away but paused and turned to Stefan "When we were together you used to let me make my own decisions. You trusted me. After all this at least that hasn't changed."

Library

Damon walked into the room, where he saw Elena standing alone looking out a window when she turned to him he asked "Got your text. What are we doing in here?"

Hearing the floor creak Damon looked to the right, before Stefan sped over and using his right arm he bent Damon backwards before he snapped his neck "Better hurry up, he won't be down for long." Stefan said Elena made to leave but when she was in the doorway she turned back to Stefan who nodded at her before she left

Hallway

Elena was walking down the hallway before Elijah walked up behind her "Elena." he called as she turned to him he continued "I understand my mother requested to see you."

"Uh, yeah. Why, is something wrong?" Elena asked

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me and Naruto as a little strange to say the least." Elijah said

"Do you guys think that it's an act?" Elena asked

"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" Elijah replied

"Of course. I'll find you later, okay?" Elena said before she walked off

Esther's Study

Finn was sharpening a knife while Esther was burning some sage, when someone knocked on the door "That'll be the girl." Esther said before Finn opened the door where Elena was waiting

"You're alone. Wise choice." Finn said as Elena walked in

Elena looked over to Esther cautiously before Esther said "It's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all Finn, thank you." Finn nodded before he walked out of the room closing the door behind him "You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please."

They sat on the sofa before Elena asked "How are you alive? Are you a ghost? Or…"

"Not exactly. When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie as I'm sure you know." Esther said

"So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket." Elena said

"They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side." Esther replied

"So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?" Elena asked

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created." Esther said

"You're gonna help us kill Klaus, aren't you?" Elena asked

"One thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help." Esther said

Esther was pouring water into a glass as she spoke to Elena "I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires."

"She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves." Elena said

"It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Then Niklaus eventually turned against me." Esther replied

"How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal." Elena asked

"It will take time, magic, and your assistance." Esther said

"What do I have to do with it?" Elena asked

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger." Esther said as Elena narrowed her eyes and she got ready to protect herself before Esther continued "Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening." Elena calmed down as Esther asked "Will you do it or shall I?"

Elena removed her glove and gave her finger to Esther to prick "Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one." Esther explained

"What do you mean "linked as one"?" Elena asked

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go." Esther said

"What?" Elena asked in shock

"I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them." Esther said before she paused "You should know that if we succeed in doing this, you'll have to deal with Naruto."

"Who is he?" Elena asked

"Naruto is the son of the first witch. He's faster, stronger, he is also more ruthless then my children." Esther said

"We'll deal with him, later." Elena said

"You don't get it." Esther replied "Naruto, is truly immortal. Vervain, stakes, sunlight, fire, wolf bites; there all useless."

"There has to be some kind of weakness, we can use against him." Elena said

"The only person that can defeat him is the person that gave him his immortality." Esther replied

"Who?" Elena said

"It doesn't matter, because if you ever meet her, she still wouldn't turn against her son." Esther said

"Who is it?"

"His mother." Esther said "She and her mother were the first to use magic, and centuries after there deaths Naruto went around teaching others how to use it."

"Is she on the other side?" Elena asked after a moments thought

"No, and if she is, I haven't met her." Esther said "After my children are dead, it's best if you were to just run. Because if Naruto catches you, he will kill you."

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat, as her hands grew sweaty

Library

Damon awoke with a groan as Stefan who was standing in front of a book shelf said "Easy, buddy. Don't want you doing anything stupid."

Damon looked around before he saw Stefan and he sped over and pushed him into the shelf before he asked "Where's Elena?"

"Exactly where she belongs, talking with Esther." Stefan said

"What did you do?" Damon asked

"Ah, don't blame me. This was all her right down to the broken neck." Stefan said before he pushed Damon away from him "You know, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon."

"Wait. Hang on. I'm the problem here?" Damon asked

"You're a liability, brother." Stefan said

"I'm trying to keep her alive, Stefan." Damon replied

"Yeah, well, your emotions are getting in the way of our plan." Stefan said

"Wha…m…m….My emotions? How is this even happening right now?" Damon asked

"Maybe because you care too damn much." Stefan said before he walked away

Foyer

Elena was in the foyer alone looking around when Elijah came up behind her "So how was my mother?" he asked

"Intense." Elena said

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" Elijah asked as Elena looked up and saw Esther watching her as she made her way downstairs "Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

"She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed." Elena lied

"So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?" Elijah asked as everyone was getting glasses for an upcoming toast

"It's true." Elena lied before the sound of glasses clinking were heard by everyone

Esther who was standing on the staircase said "Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" everyone said holding up their glass as everyone drunk the champagne

"Cheers." Elijah said to Elena as they clink their glasses together and Elena looked at Elijah's glass while they both took a sip of champagne

Naruto who was with Rebekah placed his hand up to his mouth, as he looked at his glass, "What's wrong Naruto?" Rebekah asked

"I'm not sure yet." Naruto said before he looked up to Esther who was looking at her Klaus as he spoke with Caroline

Later

"So what are you plans?" Naruto asked Rebekah as they walked toward the door

"What do you mean?"

"Are you planning on leaving here, or will you stay?" Naruto asked

"I was planning on staying for a while, will you stay with me?" Rebekah said/asked

"Yeah, I'll stay as long as you want me to." Naruto said with a smile before he and Rebekah looked to the door and walked out of it, along with Elena, Finn, Klaus, Elijah, and Stefan to see Damon standing over Kol's body

"Damon! Are you crazy?" Stefan asked as Damon turned to them

"Maybe a little." Damon said before he looked to the others before he zeroed in on Elena "Far be it for me to cause a problem." he said looking at her before he started to walk off but Naruto turned him around

"That was very disrespectful." Naruto said,

"Well, what are you going to do?" Damon asked

Naruto smirked, "Well, I could kill you, but I was told, tonight was suppose to be violence free, so I'll do something that will get the point across."

A flick to the forehead sent Damon flying into the woods, much to the shock of everyone watching, while Naruto turned around and walked over to Kol, and grabbed him by the back of his collar and jumped up to the balcony, and took hmim to his room.

Later

Esther's Study

Esther walked into her study angry while Elijah followed "No violence, that was all I asked. Kol disgraced our family tonight."

"It won't happen again, mother. We'll deal with him." Elijah said

Esther sighed and calmed down before she placed her hand on Elijah's cheek "Thank you, Elijah. I wish the others were more like you." she said before Elijah held her hand before he left as Finn came in and shut the door

"Are we alright to speak freely?" Finn asked as Esther sat at a table and started writing something

"Yes, the sage still burns." Esther said as she continued to write

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" Finn asked as he watched her

"Of course not, it's just Elijah. He's so moral." Esther said

"You're doing the right thing, mother." Finn replied

"You understand what this means, don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one." Esther said

"I understand. When it is time, I will be ready to die." Finn said

"Then we must complete the link." Esther said as she stood up before she cut Finn's hand and held his hand over the paper that had her children's name written on it in runic symbols, before she recited the spell "Phasmatos inta grum vin callus... Amalon callagius accodam.. Cosom naben dox... Callagius amalon... Gaeda callagius ceremum... Phamato descendium vinum... Phasmatos inta grum vin callus.. Cosom naben dox. The link is complete. You are one." she said as Finn's blood connected to each name before the paper suddenly started burning

With Naruto

Naruto and Rebekah were at his house, as he wrapped his arms around Rebekah's waist and tightly grabbed her ass. She moaned into his mouth as he kneaded her ass flesh.

Rebekah was idle with her own hands, as they went from Naruto's shirt covered chest to the bottom of said shirt. She lifted and took the clothing off over his head. The kiss only ended momentarily, and resumed as soon as Naruto was shirtless.

Naruto's right hand journeyed up to the blonde's hair, before he ended, making Rebekah groan in disappointment. But she knew what he wanted, and lifted her arms, so that her dress could come off. Naruto sucked on her nipple, making her moan and squeeze his head against her bosom. "Yes!" she moaned in pleasure as Naruto went to work on her mammary, circling his tongue around her areola and completely ignoring her nipple.

She groaned in annoyance and feeling him ignoring her nipple, and smirked, "Two can play that game." she thought as she reached down and unbuckled his pants. She loosened the garment and stuck her hand inside, grasping at his appendage, softly and slowly stroking.

Naruto grinned against her bountiful breast and lightly bit her nipple, causing her to loudly and quite cutely mew in pleasure, bringing up his other hand and showing attention to her other tit, kneading and rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger.

She moaned and jerked his cock faster. Her other hand grabbed his hair and squeezed him against her chest harder, feeling her orgasm approaching. "I'm nearly there! AH AHHHHH!" She moaned loudly feeling her panties being sprayed with her juices.

Naruto held Rebekah up by her breast, he backed her up some, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Her back soon met the wall of the master bedroom. She groaned and felt her pants being pulled down.

"I've missed your pussy." Naruto whispered in her ear giving her earlobe a lick Naruto made his way down, seeing wetness all over her lower lips, still dripping into her panties. Naruto looked up into Rebekah's blue eyes before he slowly licked the juice from her thighs and around her lips.

Naruto smiled and slowly licked her outer lips. Flattening his tongue before moving all the way to the very top of her pussy, sucking on the clit, causing Rebekah to pant faster and moan, telling him to lick faster and harder.

Naruto grinned and lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders. Before he could go back to slowly licking, Rebekah used her legs to pull him into her pussy. She moaned as his long and wet tongue invaded her extensively wet pussy.

Naruto grinned again, and quickly got to work on finding all of Rebekah's sweet spots. She came in seconds, leaving his face covered in her juices. Rebekah continued to moan, finding that Naruto wasn't letting her come down from her high and continued to lick her puffing lips. "I'm going to cum again!" she screamed again as her third orgasm approached before her second could leave.

Naruto stopped this time, slowly licking her gushing pussy. He unwrapped her loosened legs from around his head and stood to her feet to kiss her. She moaned tasting her own juices and licked around his mouth. Her saliva now covering his face. She continued to lick down his chest, finding her juices ran down to his pants.

"Hmm, my turn." she said slowly pulling his pants down, and seeing his eleven inch cock. It was free, throbbing along with Naruto's heartbeat, gazing at Naruto's member Rebekah lightly kissing the head and before she licked at the slit.

Naruto looked down as she continued to place feathery light kisses around his cock, her right hand slowly pumping him, while her left caressed his balls. Naruto smiled as his left hand rubbed the top of her head.

Rebekah wrapped her lips around the cock head and sucked hard. Before licking up and down the shaft, coating it in her saliva, before she took the member into her mouth, causing Naruto to moan, after a couple of minutes Naruto groaned before he came in Rebekah's mouth.

Multiple ropes of thick, white cum plastered into Rebekah's mouth, before she swallowed it all, and licked her lips, before she stood up, and kissed Naruto's lips, before in a blur of speed Naruto had her against the wall and she wrapped her arms around his head and latched her legs around his waist for the second time, his penis meeting her pussy, but not entering. "I want you inside, now." Rebekah said

Naruto grabbed onto her ass roughly, spreading her ass cheeks and slapping them together. "All you had to do was ask." he said bringing his penis back before putting the head at her entrance. He went back to holding her hips and thrust fully inside of her. The two moaned at feeling tightness and being filled, respectively.

Naruto kissed Rebekah as he pumped up into her. Rebekah moaned into his mouth as he mercilessly pounded at her needy pussy. They remained standing until Rebekah had an orgasm and Naruto vamp sped to the bed and resumed his pounding, keeping her cumming.

It was all fine and dandy, but even he couldn't resist the tightness any longer. "I'm gonna cum." Naruto announced as his thrusts got shorter, but faster.

"Yes!" Rebekah shouted in pleasure before she extended her fangs bit his neck and drunk some of his blood

Naruto clenched his jaw as he began to move a bit quicker, Rebekah groaned as her hand that wasn't running through Naruto's hair gripped the sheets tightly afraid that she might fall from the incredible pleasure she was feeling. As Naruto's movements became quicker and rougher her nails began to rip through the sheets.

Naruto groaned and threw his head back as Rebekah's legs tightened around his waist. He pressed his lips against hers and the two engaged into a hot and passionate kissed.

His hips continued to move furiously against her, the bed slamming into the wall causing cracks to form as their love making became more intense.

As Naruto slammed roughly into her, Rebekah moaned against his mouth as she came, and as Naruto's seeds had enter her womb,

Rebekah looked up at Naruto and smiled as her fangs still extended and she rolled them over "I get to be on top this time." she said causing Naruto to smile and pull her into a kiss.

**And Cut **

**Read and Review**


End file.
